A Glitch In Time
by Pyr018
Summary: Another girls go back in time 'fic... yada yada yada not that good at summarys... please R&R!
1. Wake up in 1899

Chapter 1: Wake up in 1899  
  
They never knew the had 'it' until that one fateful day...  
  
Rachael, Allie, Leigh-Ann, and Lauren all sat in the back row of Mr. Hoover's ninth period social studies class, practically falling asleep, they were so bored. Seeing as how they were all straight 'A' students, they had finished their finals before everyone else and were each daydreaming about their favorite newsie. For Rachael it was Mush, Allie it was Jack; Leigh-Ann liked Spot, and Lauren- Race. As they all started to drift away, Rachael, Allie, Leigh-Ann, and Lauren were awoken by a loud bell.  
  
"These classes keep getting shorter and shorter," said Lauren dreamily as she opened her eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Holy crap!" came a scream from Lauren's left. It was Allie. "Where the heck are we?!"  
  
Rachael and Leigh-Ann immediately snapped open their eyes after hearing the shouts of their friends.  
  
"What??" Rachael asked sleepily, "What do you mean 'Where are we....'" She let her mouth hang open and turned around surveying the vicinity, "Oh my G-d!!"  
  
Leigh-Ann started out calmly, "Allie, to answer your question..." then she started to flip out, "I have absolutely no clue where we are and I just want to go home!" Tears started to roll down her cheek as she put her head in her hands, thinking about home made her feel sick. Lauren ran over to her best friend and hugged her in an attempt to console her.  
  
"Leigh- it's ok! We're gonna figure this... Holy crap!" Lauren stared at her arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What is it??" Allie and Rachael asked in unison as they ran over to Lauren.  
  
"Look at me and tell me what you see!" Lauren shouted frantically.  
  
"Uhhh... a teenager acting particularly blonde!?" Rachael said, chuckling at her own joke.  
  
"No!! Look at at me and tell me what you see... or more to the point whet you don't see" Lauren yelled, trying to act calm. Allie who hadn't been listening to the conversation, joined in then.  
  
"Hey, has either of you seen Leigh-Ann??" she asked quizzically, "She was standing right there when we got... here. Yeah, I guess, wherever here is." Allie explained, pointing to the spot in which Lauren was standing.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you! She's gone! I came over here to comfort her and she disappeared!" Amy yelled, "One second I'm hugging Leigh- Ann, the next air!"  
  
"Okay, calm down! We'll figure this out step by step. First of all, where are we? Second, How did we get here? Third, what happened to Leigh- Ann? And fourth, how the heck to we get home?" Rachael dictated.  
  
"We should try to figure it out one question at a time, like Rach said," Allie jumped in, wanting to help.  
  
"Okay," sighed Lauren, a little calmer than before, "I think we should walk around the area and try to figure out where we are."  
  
"Good idea," Allie and Rachael chimed in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sights and sounds were almost too overwhelming for the three young explorers. They wandered down another street, until they heard an oddly familiar voice.  
  
"Ya here dat, Jack? 10 cents a hundred! I mean, it's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell; now they jacked up the price! Can you believe dat?!"  
  
"Did you hear just that?" Rachael asked in astonishment. The others nodded their heads in total disbelief, "Girls, I think I know where, well actually, when we are!"  
  
"In 1899, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of newsies..." Allie began to quote the trio's favorite movie.  
  
"Exactly!" Rachael exclaimed.  
  
"OH MY G0D!!" Allie screamed in excitement, "This is like a dream come true!!"  
  
"Now hold it, Allie, don't get too excited! Well, now that we know where we are let's figure out how we got here." Rachael said.  
  
"The last thing I remember was dozing off in Mr. Hoover's class, daydreaming about Race," offered Lauren.  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Allie, "Only not about Race. I was dreaming that one day I'd meet Jack."  
  
"I was thinking about Mush before I closed my eyes and wound up here." countered Rachael, "Maybe that's how we all ended up here... we were focusing our thoughts on Newsies so hard, we sent ourselves back in time."  
  
"I've got it!" yelled Lauren, "That's where Leigh-Ann went!" Rachael grinned, knowing what she meant.  
  
"Where?" Allie asked a little slow on picking up on the idea.  
  
"Home, of course," Rachael told her, "And you were in GAP... who would've thunk? Anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'll explain it to you. If you remember, when she answered you question, Leigh-Ann said she wanted to go home. Thinking so intently about it must have sent her forward again, back to 2003!" Rachael finished proudly.  
  
"Oooooh..." said Allie, still unsure of what was going on  
  
"Let's go home and find Leigh-Ann!" Lauren said, "Think 'social studies'!" 


	2. Meanwhile, Back in 2003

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, Back in 2003...  
  
Leigh-Ann sat at her desk in the back of Mr. Hoover's classroom, astonished at the ordeal that had just occurred. A million questions were running through her head.  
  
"What happened to the rest of her friends? Where had she been? How had she gotten there? How had she gotten back?" she wondered. Just then the bell rang and Leigh-Ann started to pack up her books.  
  
She was in the middle of a debate with herself about whether or not to take Rachael, Allie, and Lauren's books with her when suddenly all three appeared at their desks, like nothing had happened. Leigh-Ann gawked in disbelief. The trio smiled at her and mentioned for her to meet them out in the hall. She walked out of the classroom, as usual, and went to her locker.  
  
The other three girls followed her out and ran over to her, trying to explain what had happened without freaking her out... again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Leigh-Ann, we know you're freaked out, but just try to listen to us, okay?" said Lauren reassuring her that nothing bad would happen, "Rachael, please continue."  
  
"I will, later. I don't think school is an appropriate place to discuss this. Why don't we meet at my house in an hour?"  
  
"Okay," the other three agreed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that day...  
  
The four girls sat in a circle on the floor of Rachael's bedroom, discussing the situation at hand.  
  
"Now that that matter is settled, why don't we plan to go back another time," said Rachael, referring to the fact that Leigh-Ann knew what was going on and could talk about it without bursting into hysterics.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Allie, "I want to go back and meet Jack!" she sighed in contentment.  
  
"That would be cool," Lauren thought aloud, "I would finally get to meet Race!"  
  
"We could go during social studies tomorrow," piped up Leigh-Ann, who had been sitting quietly for the past few minutes. The others stared at her.  
  
"We can't go in the middle of class again! Last time was an accident, but what if we got caught? I mean, we could get in trouble if someone noticed we were missing! Even if we did go in social studies, we wouldn't be like 'Hi! Bye! Got to go!' we'd want to stay for a while and hang out!" countered Allie.  
  
"That's just it!" exclaimed Leigh-Ann, jumping to her feet, "Right before we 'left' I noticed the time, you know to check how much more torture we had to suffer, and it was 1:59. When I got back I immediately looked at the clock to see how long I had been gone and the clock was just striking 2 PM! We were, in reality, only gone for a few seconds!"  
  
"Wow..." the other three gaped in amazement.  
  
"Well, now that we know, pretty much, how this 'thing' we can do works, I guess it's settled. We'll go back tomorrow in social studies at 2:00. When the clock strikes 2, think about Newsies!" Rachael ended.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The second bell rang, announcing the start of ninth period and Allie, Leigh-Ann, Rachael, and Lauren hurried into Mr. Hoover's classroom. He handed out their assignments, as usual, and went back to his desk to read a book. The four friends pulled out their textbooks and began the worksheet they had been given, anticipating their visit to 1899.  
  
After finishing her work, Rachael first glanced over to her friends, they were all finished, and then to the clock. It was 1:59 and some seconds. She again turned to her friends, nodded, closed her eyes, and thought her hardest about Mush. 


	3. Looking for Love

Chapter 3: Looking for Love  
  
The quartet opened their eyes to New York City, 1899, bustling with activity. They wandered into Newsies Square and decided to see how comfortable the statue of Horace Greeley really was. Rachael, Allie, Lauren, and Leigh-Ann ran to the middle of the square and jumped onto the pedestal. Rachael and Allie immediately burst into their rendition of 'Seize The Day' followed by Leigh-Ann and Lauren. They quieted when they saw the Lodging House door swing open and 4 REALLY HOTT guys step out. The friends gasped in astonishment. Rachael, who had been sitting on Horace Greeley's lap, stood up and shielded her eyes from the sun to see what everyone was gasping about.  
  
To her surprise, she saw Mush, Jack, Spot, and Racetrack coming towards her. Rachael began to feel light-headed and grasped around for something to steady herself with. The others saw what was going on and started to scream. Hey! They didn't what was happening to their friend! One of the newsies heard the scream and ran toward the statue in the middle of Newsies Square.  
  
Just in the knick of time, he got there and caught Rachael before she could hit the ground. He held her head up and tried to wake her.  
  
"Hello... Aw you ok?"  
  
"I think she fainted," came a voice from above his head. It was Allie, starring wide-eyed at the boy cradling her best friend in his arms.  
  
The boy glanced up to find three other girls atop the pedestal, and all three were starring at him. He turned back to his friends.  
  
"Hey fellas! You betta get ova here, quick!" Rachael slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy starring at her. "Hi!" came his voice, "I'm Mush what's ya naym?"  
  
She almost fainted again, "rrr... ra... ra... rrr... Rachael," she stammered, totally blown away by the fact that they had really gone back in time and that she was in the arms of her favorite newsie.  
  
"Well, Rachael, these are ma friends," he said, helping Rachael stand on her own and pointing to the three boys that had just joined them.  
  
"We know you!!" gasped an astonished Ducky. Someone jabbed her in the ribs and desperately whispered, "No we don't!" in her ear. It was Leigh- Ann. "What I mean is that you remind us of these boys we used to know back home."  
  
Mush shrugged and went back to introducing his fellow newsies, "Ok, wuteva. Anyway, this is Jack," he said, pointing to a tall boy with brown hair and a cowboy hat, "This 'eres Spot" he said, again pointing, but to another boy, this one was fairly short with very dark blonde, almost brown, hair, a slingshot sticking out of one pocket, and a gold-tipped cane tucked under one arm, "And last but not least this is Racetrack," Mush pointed to a medium sized Italian boy with brown hair, a plaid shirt, and a cigar in his hand, who was glaring at Mush, "But you can call him Race!" Mush added quickly after seeing the look on Race's face, "And I assume these are your friends..." he asked Rachael shyly.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah!" she said, then remember that they hadn't been properly introduced, "Oops! Sorry! This is Allie, Leigh-Ann, and Lauren," Rachael said, pointing down the row of girls.  
  
"You goils look kinda tiy'ad. Maybe you'se should spend da night wit us." Jack suggested, looking longingly at Allie.  
  
"ohhh... ok!" the four girls said in unison. So the eight kids walked towards the lodging house.  
  
"So, uhh... wud'ya say ya nayms were?" inquired Racetrack.  
  
"I'm Rachael."  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"On second thought," Race interrupted, "I'm not dat good wit nayms, hows about we give you goils nicknames?"  
  
"Nicknames? Well, we have nicknames that we used back home!" inserted Allie.  
  
"Well, let's hear 'em!" countered Spot.  
  
They sounded off down the line. "Pyro," shouted Rachael.  
  
"Gal," Allie added.  
  
"Sketch," was all Leigh-Ann said.  
  
"Ducky," Lauren finished.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all!" exclaimed Mush, "Well PYRO, how about I escort ya to your bunk?" offering his arm to her.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Rae stated, taking his arm. Each guy grabbed a girl. Jack took Gal, who was giving him a dazed and dreamy look; Race helped Ducky, and Spot- Sketch. Was this a dream come true or what!?!?  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the group wandered into the bunkroom, they found that there were no more spare bunks for the girls to use. "Looks like there's not enough bunks fou you goils" Jack said, "You can sleep in aw beds tonight. We'll sleep on da flou."  
  
"Fine wit me! I'm goin for a walk, would you care ta join me?" Mush said, addressing Rae.  
  
"Sure!" she squeaked, trying to hide her excitement, "See you guys later!" She said to her friends, winking at them as she exited with Mush.  
  
"I'm headed to the races," Racetrack said, gathering his betting money, though you could barley understand him because of the cigar sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"I'll come too!" piped up Ducky. Race put his arm around her.  
  
"Ok, I'll show ya'se ma favorite seats!"  
  
"Were off to Medda's" Jack said as he grabbed Gal's hand, snapping her out of a vivid daydream, "Come on, you're gonna love it!"  
  
"I guess it's just you 'n me," Spot said, placing his hand on Sketch's shoulder, "ya wanna go up on da roof?"  
  
"Ummm.... s-u-r-e..." she answered slowly, unsure of what might happen. Of all her friends, she was the least romantic. 


	4. Pyro and Mush

Chapter 4: Pyro and Mush  
  
"So, you never told us where you goils where from..." Mush asked Pyro on their way up the street.  
  
"Uhhh... Uhhh..." she stammered, suddenly very tense. What should she tell him? What COULD she tell him? "Uhhh... Trenton!"  
  
"Where's that?" Mush asked questioningly, knowing so little about US geography.  
  
"In New Jersey. It's ummm... that way!" she exclaimed, pointing in a random direction, "To the south of New York."  
  
"Oh..." Mush said, letting himself drift off in a daydream about Pyro.  
  
"I want to thank you for catching me this afternoon," Pyro said, "I could've been killed, or at least knocked unconscious." They stepped off the sidewalk and into the street. Mush stepped up onto the opposing curb and offered his hand to help Pyro up. He pulled her up a little too fast and she fell against him. Mush hugged her close and sniffed in the sweet scent of her hair. He sighed in ecstasy.  
  
Mush had just worked up his courage and was going to kiss her when she felt something warm running down here ankle and into her shoe. Pyro pulled away for a split second to look. She saw that she had gotten a small cut directly above the bone.  
  
"Uh-oh," Mush said drastically.  
  
"It's not that bad," Pyro reassured him, reaching down to wipe off the excess blood.  
  
"NO, I think we'se should go back ta da lodgin' house so'se I can clean ya'se up," he said pulling her up before she could.  
  
"Okay," Pyro shrugged, SHE didn't mind the idea of her beloved Mush 'taking care' of her. She stepped off the curb, limped across the alleyway, then sat down on the opposite sidewalk and rubbed her ankle. "Owww... That hurt more than I thought!" Mush scooped her up in his strong arms and began carrying her back to Newsies Square. Feeling more and more comfortable with him each minute, she wrapped her arms around him, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Upon reaching the lodging house, Mush took her upstairs, found some bandages, and began to wrap her ankle. When he finished, he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Much better," she cooed, smiling back.  
  
"Let's go up on da roof," Mush suggested, pulling her to her feet. "Whoa.." Pyro wobbled a little.  
  
"Sorry!" Mush said quickly, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay!" she steadied herself, and gave him a peck on the cheek that made his head spin. They walked upstairs to the roof, Pyro with her eyes closed, and Mush, leading her carefully up, up, up.  
  
"I got's a surprise for ya," he whispered in her ear, opening a door and leading her outside, "Almost ready," he said, taking her a little farther, "Okay, open ya eyes," Pyro opened her eyes to the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she gasped.  
  
"So're you," Mush whispered shyly, walking over to Pyro, wrapping his arms around her from behind and rocking her from side to side.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed in contentment as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship,' she thought.  
  
Together, they walked over to the ledge over-looking the square and sat down. Pyro leaned back against Mush, only to find that there was no Mush at all! She wobbled, screamed, and started to topple over the side of the building. And would have if it weren't for the extremely handsome boy that grabbed her, and pulled her back up. Mush hugged her in close, smoothing her hair. Pyro looked up to thank him, but their eyes met and held for longer than she had expected. She looked away, embarrassed, cleared her throat, and began to speak.  
  
"You sure have a knack for saving people," Pyro chuckled half-heartedly.  
  
"'specially, if dat poisin is as beautiful as you," Mush said.  
  
"You don't mean that!" she injected.  
  
"Yes, I do. So how'd ya get your naym? Pyro, I mean," he said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well my friends say that I do stuff with such a fire and passion that I'm a kind of pyromanic, and the name just kinda stuck,"  
  
"Really?" Mush grinned, raising and eyebrows. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Pyro kissed him back, more deeply and passionately then he had ever thought possible. Finally, they came up for air. "You're right," he said, "You are very passionate!"  
  
"You.!" she screamed and began to tickle him. They fell to the floor, both laughing hysterically. 


	5. Gal and Jack

Chapter 5: Gal and Jack

            Gal and Jack arrived at Irving Hall just as the show was starting. He took her hand and lead her to his favorite seats on the balcony and the music started up. Medda appeared on stage and the crowd went wild. She began to sing a song.

            "Woo hoo! Medda!" Jack screamed, but looked over at Gal who was frowning and mumbling to herself. "Sorry, I just really injoy da show, ya know?" The music stopped.

            "It's okay," Gal said trying to reassure him, though she didn't know what the newsies saw in this middle-aged vaudeville singer. 

The music started up again, this time with a more upbeat tempo.

"High times, hard times," Medda crooned, "Sometimes the living is sweet. And sometimes there's nothing to eat, but I always land on my feet! So…" 

It took all Gal had to keep from singing the song because how could she, theoretically, know the lyrics. Just then something clicked in Gal's mind.

"Hey, how did you have time to take me to the show? You're a newsie right?" Jack gave her 'a look.' "Then shouldn't you be out selling papers?" She questioned Jack.

"You're right, we should be sellin papes now, but were on strike! Pulitzer and Heartz gauged us! They raised the paypa's price, 10 cents a hundred!! Can ya believe that?!?!" Jack yelled over the crowd, getting a little _too_ emotional.

"Oh…" Gal smiled sweetly as she took Jack's arm in her own. _Duh!_ She thought to herself, _I knew that!_

A loud cry came from the below, Medda was running through the audience for all her fans to see her! Jack jumped up and ran to the edge of the balcony and leaned over in an attempt to touch Medda's hand. He leaned to far, though, faltered, and started to fall over the railing.

"Jack!!" Gal gasped and ran over to pull him back up again. He lifted his head, grinned at Gal, and hoisted himself onto the balcony.

"I'se just messin witcha, I ain't really fallin!" he said to Gal, playfully mussing her hair.

"Well I wasn't very amused! I thought you were really falling!" Gal yelled indignantly, tears blurring her eyes. _Why would he try to scare me like that? I thought he liked me okay, I guess. I honestly did! I mean, he took me to this nice show and has been nothing but helpful and considerate since I got here! What went wrong? _She thought as she turned around, crossed her arms, and attempted to stay mad at him. Jack frowned and walked over to Gal. 

"Awww… come on Gal! I'se was just kiddin around!" he said, trying to make amends with her.

"Humph!" Was Gal's gruff reply. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and she gave him her infamous 'look.'

"Gal…" he whined, stamping his foot in exasperation. He spun her around and pulled her in close to him. "Gal, I'm sorry I'se scared ya." She averted her eyes and gave him the silent treatment. "And… I'se sorry that…" his voice trailed off. 

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ Came a sound from Gal's foot, signaling her impatience. 

"And I'm sorry," Jack gulped; "that I love you" He leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Gal instantly forgave him and began to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

Gal sighed, _This is a dream come true!_ She thought.


	6. Ducky and Race

Yeah I know I finally updated, so I hope you guys are happy!! Thank you to all the people who review this story and my others!! You guys are the best!! Also- sorry about the spacing issue in my recent posts, I'm not sure what's up with my computer. Oh well, it doesn't matter THAT much… Now, ENJOY!!

*~*~*~*~*

The sound of a gunshot and the roar of the crowd grew louder as Ducky and Race approached the Sheepshead Racetrack.

"Heeya," Race said taking Ducky's hand as they entered the concourse, "Take me hand so's ya don't get lost."

"Okay…" Ducky's voice faded into oblivion and she let Race drag her through the crowded hallways to the betting stall.

"Heya Tony! Uhh… We'll take Star Gazer, two bits!" Race yelled over the crowd to the man behind the glass, as he slapped down some coins. Tony grunted and handed Race a ticket, "'Tank ya!" Race flashed his brightest smile and pulled Ducky toward the stands.

"AND…"

"THEIR…"

"OFF!!!" the announcer shouted against the blare of the gunshot. The crowds immediately leapt from seats and started screaming the names of their favorite horses.

"Go, Star Gazer, go!!" Race and Ducky shouted in unison

The announcers voice came over the loudspeaker, "And it's Step-by-Step and Star Gazer in the lead at this point! And Star Gazer takes the lead as the horses charges 'round the second post! Step-by-Step is catching up to Star Gazer. Now it's a dead tie! The horses are coming into the final stretch with Star Gazer in the lead once again! 25 yards left, now 20… 15… 10… 5…and Star Gazer wins the race!!!" Race stopped cheering and stood in shock. He couldn't believe he had won!!

"Race?! Race, are you okay?" Ducky queried, waving her hand in front of his face, "Yoo hoo… Racetrack?"

"Huh?? Wuh- wuh happened?" he said, still a bit dazed.

"We won!!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Race grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a slow kiss before either knew what was happening. When they finally decided to come up for air, Race looked down in embarrassment.

"Uhhh…" he stuttered, "Sorry! I dono what came ova me!" 

"Don't be, I was actually hoping you'd do that!"

"Well, in THAT case…" a sly grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Race leaned down and began to kiss her again.


	7. Sketch and Spot

Sorry I haven't posted anything in so long!! I've been really busy with school and everything that goes with it. Homework, tests, projects, after-school activities, extra-curricular activities; you name it, I've done it! Well, I hope you like this next chapter! I wrote it so long ago, but I haven't had ANY time to post!! Anyway, here it is, Chapter 7 of A Glitch In Time!!! Enjoy and please review if you can!!! Thanks! *Pyro 18*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow! It's really cool up here!" Sketch exclaimed as she and Spot walked onto the roof.

"Huh?" Spot gave her a quizzical look, "What does 'cool' mean?"

_Oh shoot!_ Sketch thought,_ I can't talk like I'm from the future!_ Sketch giggled slightly, "D-Did I say 'cool'? I-I meant… cool--" She wracked her brain for any possible solutions, "--assal! Yeah! Colossal! It's really BIG up here!" She giggled again. Spot looked at her like she was absolutely insane.

"What are ya tawkin' about?!"

"Uhh… uhh…" Sketch stammered as she backed up against the wall. She could tell he was getting angry.

"You and you lil' friends are hiddin' somethin' from us an' I intend to find out what!" Sketch thought with all her might for a topic to change the subject to. Finally, something clicked.

"Can you show me around Brooklyn?" Spot's face brightened at the mention of his territory.

"Sure, sweet cheeks!" Spot exclaimed, offering his arm to her. Sketch giggled uneasily, but took what was offered to her anyway.

On the Brooklyn Bridge… 

            "You said you were a Brooklyn newsie… So, why were you in Manhattan?"

            "Well Jacky-boi's newsies is goin' on strike, an' yesta'day, he came an' asked me fou help so's I decided to come down fou a lil' visit."

            "Oh…" said Sketch as she looked out across the water. _DUH! I've only seen the movie a couple billion times!_ She sighed, deep in thought. _I think I'm starting to like Spot even more… if that's even possible. He's really quite a gentleman!_

            "Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Sketch jumped at the sound of Spot's voice.

            "N… N… Nothing!" she stuttered, snapping back to reality.

            "Why you keep stutterin' like that?" he inquired, cocking his head to one side.

            "I'm just a little cold," was the best answer she could come up with, but turned out to be the best answer in this situation. Spot wrapped his arms around Sketch's waist and pulled her close to him.

            "Better?" he asked. She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Much," Sketch looked up at him, then closed her eyes as Spot leaned down and kissed her. _I could stay like this forever_, she thought. And that's exactly how it felt.


End file.
